


The Last Man That Got Away

by kultiras



Category: New Tricks
Genre: F/M, Post-Series, Pre-Relationship, Reunions, Voicemail, post-Episode: Last Man Standing, post-episode: The One That Got Away, yet somehow also post-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/pseuds/kultiras
Summary: Even though Sandra Pullman had left UCOS, news of Gerry Standing's death (and surprise resurrection) still made its way to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dynapink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynapink/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, Dynapink! I really hope you enjoy this story. I tried to incorporate as many of your ideas and likes into this story, and I had quite a bit of fun writing it, too. 
> 
> Many, many thanks to M for reading through this for me and making it better. All remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> The title is a bit of a play on the final episode titles for both Sandra Pullman ("The One That Got Away") and Gerry Standing ("Last Man Standing")

_You’ve reached Sandra. Leave a message after the tone and I’ll get back to you when I can._

“Sandra, this is Steve. Steve McAndrew from UCOS. Please give me a call immediately, as soon as you hear this message. I don’t care what time it is when you get this.”

*~*~*~*~*

_You’ve reached Sandra. Leave a message after the tone and I’ll get back to you when I can._

“Sandra, this is Steve. I really need you to get back to me. It’s about Gerry…He’s gone, Sandra. There was a bomb in the Triumph. You know how he is about his Stag. Was. Shit. It’s a bit of a long story, but I promise I’ll tell you everything as soon as you call me back.”

*~*~*~*~*

_You’ve reached Sandra. Leave a message after the tone and I’ll get back to you when I can._

“It’s Steve again. I’m glad we were finally able to get in touch, Sandra. I am sorry that you had to get the news from my messages and Strickland’s, instead of in person or at least in conversation, but nevertheless, I’m relieved that you got the news. I left a message for Brian and Esther, but haven’t heard back from them yet either. I doubt Strickland will have contacted them, so I’ll give them another ring.”

*~*~*~*~*

_You’ve reached Sandra. Leave a message after the tone and I’ll get back to you when I can._

“Sandra, I heard back from Brian. He’s just as shocked by the news as we are, but he and Esther seem to be handling it the best they can. They’re not sure if they’ll be able to come to any services. Apparently Brian had some sort of mishap while on his bike. He’s alright, just a bit laid up and a terrible patient, according to Esther. I’ll let you know when I hear about the plans for Gerry’s memorial.”

*~*~*~*~*

_You’ve reached Sandra. Leave a message after the tone and I’ll get back to you when I can._

“Sandra, it’s Steve again. I don’t know if you got my message, but Gerry’s funeral is going to be in a couple of days. I’m sure you’ve gotten the news from someone, but Paula is in charge of all the details. Just call me, okay? Even if you can’t come, I was there, remember? I know how close you and Gerry were. Just call me.”

*~*~*~*~*

_You’ve reached Sandra. Leave a message after the tone and I’ll get back to you when I can._

“Sandra, something’s up. Sorry, this is Steve again. Not sure what exactly, or how, but I think you need to call Strickland. You’re the only one who may be capable of getting a straight answer out of him. Sasha, Danny and I tried, but he isn’t giving up anything. I know none of this makes any sense, but we think Gerry’s still alive. Paula knows something, and Strickland is in on it, whatever it is. Just call him, Sandra. Call him, and then let me know what he says.”

*~*~*~*~*

_You’ve reached Sandra. Leave a message after the tone and I’ll get back to you when I can._

“Sandra, this is Robert, returning your call. It’s lovely hearing your voice, though I wish it had been thanks to far better circumstances. I’m really not sure what Steve’s been telling you, but I attended Gerry’s funeral. You missed a lovely memorial service, though I’m quite certain Gerry would have been appalled at the spectacle. Paula wanted an opportunity to honor her father though, and it definitely allowed for that. I so wish you had been able to make it, Sandra. We missed having you there with us.”

*~*~*~*~*

_You’ve reached Sandra. Leave a message after the tone and I’ll get back to you when I can._

“While I’ve always admired your stubbornness and willingness to persevere against all odds, I don’t understand what you’re trying to do here, Sandra. Gerry’s gone. I don’t know how I can help you find the closure that you’re looking for.”

*~*~*~*~*

_You’ve reached Sandra. Leave a message after the tone and I’ll get back to you when I can._

“Sandra, Gerry’s dead. I don’t know how I can possibly put it any plainer than that. He’s gone, Sandra. You need to move on.”

*~*~*~*~*

_You’ve reached Sandra. Leave a message after the tone and I’ll get back to you when I can._

“Alright fine. I’ll answer your questions, but not now. And not like this. We need to meet first. Any time this week, I’ll clear my schedule for you. Just pick a place and we can get lunch. Or a drink. Either way, this isn’t a conversation to be had on an empty stomach.”

*~*~*~*~*

Nearly three years after leaving the Unsolved Crimes and Open Case Squad, Sandra Pullman once again found herself staring at the ghost of a former partner. This ghost, like the others that she’d seen over the years, did not seem particularly phased by her scrutiny, nor surprised by her presence. Instead, he waited patiently at the bar for the drink he knew was coming. Though in all fairness, unlike Jack Halford, Gerry Standing had never really been as dead as most everyone had been led to believe.

“Rumors of my death,” Gerry said wryly, saluting her with his pint of beer. “It’s good to see you again, Sandra,” he continued. “How have you been?”

“How have I been?” Sandra replied in disbelief. “How the bloody hell do you think I’ve been? How have any of us been since we got the news about you?”

“More or less the same as I’ve felt since I had to begin this charade in the first place, I imagine.” He cut off her noise of outrage with a placating look and continued, “White wine still your usual?”

“Of course.”

“I’ll get you a glass. You find us a bit of privacy if you can. We have a lot to talk about.”

“Fine. But I will get some answers, and they had better well be good ones, Gerry.”

“Can’t guarantee they’ll be much good, but at least they’ll be honest.”

“Fair enough.”

Sandra quickly laid claim to a table that was just clearing out, and glanced back at the bar to make sure that Gerry was still there, which he was. She couldn’t stop herself from watching him though. It seemed almost surreal that the last time she’d seen him, they were at the UCOS local celebrating their last case together. So much time had passed, yet it seemed that things hadn’t changed as much as she’d expected them too. Besides the change in locale, and their lack of UCOS coworkers, it was really all the same.

Sandra smiled slightly at Gerry as he placed her glass of wine in front of her, and took the seat across from her with his own pint in hand. “Cheers,” they said, clinking glasses.

Gerry took a long gulp from his pint and finally asked, “So how’d you find me then, Guv’nor?”

“Strickland told me,” Sandra replied immediately, “And I haven’t been your boss in years, Gerry,” she continued fondly.

“You managed to squeeze it out of him? I’m impressed,” Gerry said. He paused and grinned slyly back at her, “Not surprised mind you, but impressed. And you’ll always be the boss of me, you know that.”

Sandra chose not to respond to that, and instead just said, “He could have just been up front with me.”

“No. Look, he maybe would have liked to, probably wanted to really, but he wouldn’t and he won’t,” Gerry said firmly. “It’s one thing to hint about it, but there are too many lives relying on this charade. He won’t risk any of them, his own included.”

“Strickland’s in trouble?”

“Different sort than me, I imagine. Though if the blokes who wanted me gone ever learned what he helped me do, I’m pretty sure they’d be gunning for him too.” Gerry fell silent for a bit, staring pensively at his beer. Sandra really didn’t know what to say in that moment. It was clear that she still didn’t know everything, but at the same time, it wasn’t really her place to pry any more.

Gerry sighed, “How much did Strickland tell you about how he got me out?”

“Not a great deal. He claimed it was best for everyone if I knew as little as possible.”

“Well he is right about that. Let’s just say that it wasn’t entirely legal. His career would never be the same if word got out, but he still risked it to save me and mine. So I’m not going to jeopardize him any further neither.”

“You’re serious?” Sandra asked incredulously. “You really expect me to leave it at that?”

“Well I could hope. But Sandra, you need to let it go. Just trust that he saved me the only way he could, and it meant relying on some trustworthy, albeit less than savory, characters from my past.”

“Who—?”

“Nope. Not filling in your gaps any more than that. Nice try, won’t happen.”

“I’ve heard that from you before,” Sandra said drily, reaching for her wine again. She wasn’t happy that he clearly wasn’t budging on the matter, but given everything, she was inclined to agree that it had all been worth it.

“And I probably even meant it at the time,” he replied, chuckling.

“So what now, then?” Sandra asked. “You’re content to just hang around in bars in America?”

“No, I’ll do some site-seeing eventually. Looking forward to taking a long trip in my Mustang, that’s for sure. She’s not my Stag, but she’s a beauty,” Gerry trailed off with a smile, and Sandra just rolled her eyes at him.

“Really, Gerry.”

“I mean it! Look, I’d be on the road already, but we’re trying to come up with a better means of keeping in touch, me and Caitlin. The way I see it, it just makes sense to stay put until we do.”

“So Steve was right then? Your family does know the truth.”

“He’s mostly right. My exes, my kids? They know. My grandson doesn’t, and neither do any of the Standing cousins. The fewer who know, the safer they all are,” he paused and continued quietly, “Don’t think I could live with myself if my kids at least didn’t know the truth.”

“You’re a good man, Gerry.”

“You’re a good’un too, Sandra.” He finished his beer and put the empty glass down decisively. “Enough about all of that. What about you? Still roaming the world fighting wrongs with Clement?”

“From time to time. It’s good work, interesting work, but it’s tiring. I’m not sure I could ever do it full time like he does. There’d just be nothing left of me.”

Gerry stared at her critically. “Have you even eaten a home cooked meal since we last saw each other?”

“I don’t know how I’d forgotten about your tendency to mother hen, and yet…”

“You’re avoiding the question!”

“I don’t cook, you know that.”

“Still not a good answer,” Gerry replied. “Right. Finish your wine, you’re coming with me and I’m making us a late supper.”

“Gerry, there’s no need. I’m staying at a hotel a couple streets from here, and—“

“Finish your wine, get to the hotel, grab your things, and come back to mine. I haven’t had anyone to cook for in months, and I’m fairly certain you haven’t had a decent meal since I last cooked for you.” Gerry stood up and waited for Sandra to finish up her wine.

“I _have_ had a decent meal since then. Many even,” Sandra replied as she set her empty glass down. “They still might not have been as good as yours, but that’s just because your food was always the best.”

“Still is.”

“You sure about that?” Sandra asked as they walked towards the exit.

“’Bout time you found out, isn’t it?” Gerry asked, holding the door open for her.

“I suppose so,” Sandra replied. She smiled and brushed a quick kiss across his cheek as she walked out the door. “Oh, I’ve missed you, Gerry.”

He grinned as he followed her out. “Missed you too, Sandra.”


End file.
